<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poetry by an undiagnosed seventh grader by call_me_star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613639">poetry by an undiagnosed seventh grader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_star/pseuds/call_me_star'>call_me_star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_star/pseuds/call_me_star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi this is literally bad poetry i wrote lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. emo shit lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she screamed.</p>
<p>long and loud and terrible,<br/>
a broken sound.</p>
<p>she screamed the way she sang.</p>
<p>every emotion etched onto her face,<br/>
sweat and tears and makeup streaming down her face.<br/>
she was a storm,<br/>
she was a wildfire,<br/>
she was the deep ocean,<br/>
the vastness of space.</p>
<p>and she screamed, and it felt like forever.<br/>
it felt like the void, the star, the supernova.<br/>
she was nothing and nowhere.<br/>
she was everything and everywhere.</p>
<p>the fire went out.<br/>
the storm cleared.<br/>
the ocean calmed.<br/>
the star quieted.</p>
<p>her voice shook.</p>
<p>“i will see you again. i promise.”<br/>
“i will not forget.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. heehoo peanut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wasss poppinggggg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he’d promised.<br/>he’d never meant it.</p>
<p>why would he?</p>
<p>he never loved her.<br/>he loved another.</p>
<p>but he shouldn’t have.</p>
<p>so why did he?</p>
<p>fickle thing, love is.</p>
<p>untamable.<br/>uncontrollable.<br/>fleeting, or staying.<br/>to go or to remain.</p>
<p>that was always his question.</p>
<p>he’d never been the best at decisions.</p>
<p>he wanted both.</p>
<p>he didn’t want either.</p>
<p>his lover, or his best friend?</p>
<p>he did try, yes. neither option was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ha nerd you write emo poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lmao this one is kinda sad</p><p>fs in the chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bitches really be wanting their friends and family to be proud of themselves and yet having an internal struggle with self confidence as we speak</p><p>bitches really be having a mental breakdown on sundays cause after sundays are mondays and they really really hate being put under stress when at school</p><p>bitches really be venting to only one person and hoping that one person can fix them cause the friend does therapy, but not wanting to be a burden simultaneously.</p><p>bitches really be building a cottage in peaceful minecraft since they can’t live alone and happy with a garden in real life</p><p>bitches really be hyper fixating on grown men role playing and playing minecraft together because they wish they were that close to someone even though with enough work they could cultivate friendships that strong</p><p>bitches really be writing emo ass poetry about unrequited love and beautiful people and places and not having the heart to delete any of that embarrassing shit</p><p>bitches really be only be able to sustain like 3 strong friendships at the same time and pouring all of their love into one person to the point where it’s most definitely unhealthy, and the fact that bitches be crushing on that one person who has a whole ass support system already and doesn’t really need them as dead weight for their life</p><p>bitches really be unable to imagine a happy future for themselves, but refuse to commit aliven’t in the end cause it hurts so much</p><p>bitches really be cutting their family and friends off for no other reason than being mentally incapable of sustaining a good healthy relationship with anyone without cutting literally everyone else off</p><p>bitches really only be smiling at dumb, sad, memes on pinterest, bad minecraft videos, and a few specific people</p><p>bitches really be missing people who hated them</p><p>bitches really be lashing out at people whose only crime is bothering them in a bad mood</p><p>bitches really be having undiagnosed but very present mental illness</p><p>bitches really be realizing that the amount of shit their best friend talks about other people’s lives might mean they’re talking shit about them too.</p><p>bitches really be falling in love with people who will never love them back.</p><p>BITCHES REALLY BE CRYING OVER FANFICTION</p><p>BITCHES REALLY BE QUESTIONING REALITY ITSELF</p><p>BITCHES REALLY BE WISHING THEY WERE DEAD</p><p>BITCHES REALLY BE WISHING THEY WERE NORMAL, THAT THEY WERE OKAY</p><p>BITCHES REALLY BE WISHING FOR LOVE, FOR COMFORT, AND SEEING NONE</p><p>BITCHES REALLY BE....</p><p>tired.<br/>alone.<br/>unloved.<br/>unwanted.<br/>and so<br/>so<br/>so<br/>so<br/>so<br/>sad</p><p>…</p><p>It’s me. I’m bitches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>